De sokken van Perkamentus
by melisse
Summary: Een mens kan nooit genoeg sokken hebben.


**De sokken van Perkamentus**

'_Een mens kan nooit genoeg sokken hebben.'_

_- __Perkamentus tegen Harry in SdW_

De sneeuw begroette weer eens de aarde. Ze brak nooit haar belofte om regelmatig eens een bezoekje te brengen. Met een grote, koude knuffel bedolf ze haar onder haar witte mantel om te tonen hoeveel ze van haar hield. Althans, dat antwoordde zijn moeder steeds als Albus Perkamentus vroeg waarom er elk jaar sneeuw was. Dat vond hij zo lief van de aarde dat zodra de eerste witte kristalletjes neervielen hij naar buiten vloog om de sneeuw 'gedag' zeggen.

Dit jaar echter had de zesjarige jongen besloten dat de sneeuw ook een knuffel verdiende en had zich er vol enthousiasme doorheen gerold. De sneeuw vond het fijn om geknuffeld te worden, besloot Albus toen die als antwoord lichtje kraakte.

Hij had zich neergezet op een logge bemoste boomstam en masseerde zachtjes zijn verkleumde voeten. Zijn moeders bevel om sokken aan te doen voordat hij naar buiten ging had de later beroemde tovenaar in de wind geslagen en had enkel zijn schoenen aangetrokken. Zichzelf beklagend dacht de jongen aan die warme en mooie wintersokken die zijn moeder voor hem had gebreid en besloot dat hij voortaan altijd naar zijn moeder zou luisteren.

* * *

De gezellige, overbevolkte living werd verlicht door een klein stompje kaars dat weldra zijn laatste levensadem zou uitblazen. Mensen zaten verzameld over de talrijke zetels en kussen die nabij het warme haardvuur waren geplaatst. Een prachtig versierde kerstboom stond in een hoekje te pronken en lonkte naar Albus met de grote stapel cadeautjes die hij onder zich herbergde, maar hij moest wachten. Wachten totdat ze gegeten hadden (de kip rook wel lekker!), de volwassenen weer hadden kunnen bijroddelen, nonkel Jaak zijn jaarlijkse opvoering van oudtijdse kerstliedjes hadden kunnen opvoeren, en tante Audiene maar weer eens dronken in bed werd gestopt. De tijd kruipt als een slak voor een kind die deze activiteiten moet ondergaan, maar de klok staat nooit stil en dus brak ook het moment aan waarop de cadeautjes zouden werden uitgedeeld. Albus zette zich braafjes neer op de zetel naast zijn oudere broer en wachtte met ongeduld op het pakje van moeke, die er elk jaar weer in slaagde om heel originele en leuke spullen voor iedereen uit ze zoeken.

Een oude verrimpelende hand overhandigde zijn broer en hem waar ze al de ganse avond naar hadden uitgekeken en ze konden zich met moeite bedwingen om niet direct het papier er vanaf te scheuren, maar te wachten tot iedereen zijn cadeautjes had gehad.

Toen zijn moeder met twinkelende ogen aangaf dat ze nu wel lang genoeg hadden gewacht, scheurde hij zijn papier er vanaf.

Sokken. Hij had doodgewone sokken gekregen.

Het werd de laatste kerstmis met moeke.

* * *

Winterkoning had wederom een bezoekje aan de aarde gebracht en zijn kindje Vries achtergelaten; de barre wind en de ijzige koude trachtte zich doorheen kleine spleten een toegang te verschaffen tot de hoge torens van Zweinstein. Dit bleek een vruchteloze zaak, want daar waar tovenaars zijn is er een weg. Een simpele spreuk zorgde voor een ondoordringbare barrière waar deze natuurelementen geen vat op hadden. De resterende elfjarige jongetjes die nog op Zweinstein waren snoezelden dichter onder hun dekens en genoten van hun slaap. Het was immers Kerstmis; vroeg opstaan was niet vereist.

Stapels van cadeautjes lagen verzameld aan de bedden. Daar lag eens wat meer, daar wat minder. Ook dit jaar hadden de huiselven er veel werk aan gehad en waren daarom de hele nacht ijverig bezig geweest.

Slaap verliet Albus Perkamentus. Hij kroop vanuit zijn warme dekens en wreef eens door zijn ogen. Stilletjes stapte hij uit zijn bed en verwisselde zijn pyjama met bolletjes voor alledaagse kleren. Aan zijn voeten deed hij een paar dikke sokken, want als ze geluk hadden zou het vandaag misschien mogelijk zijn te gaan schaatsen op het meer. Toen pas leek hem iets te dagen; het was Kerstmis! Vol enthousiasme zocht hij naar zijn gekregen geschenkjes en begon vol plezier deze te openen. Er zat vanalles bij; boeken, snoep, koeken en allerlei prullerij. Ook sokken. Zelfgebreide sokken van een oudtante. Op een erbij gestoken papiertje had ze geschreven dat ze het had gemaakt van het wol dat na de dood van moeke aan haar was gegeven. Voor zijn broer, schreef ze, had ze een sjaal gemaakt, aangezien nonkel Jaak afgelopen winter per ongeluk met de zijne was gaan lopen.

Toen daagde het Albus. Hij was een cadeautje vergeten. Hij had er voor ieder één uitgezocht, maar voor zijn broer had hij de zoektocht even uitgesteld wegens het vele schoolwerk, en had prompt vergeten er later nog één te voorzien. Even dacht Albus na. Wat moest hij nu doen? Hij rommelde eens door zijn hutkoffer. Zaten er geen chocokikkers meer in die hij kon geven?

Tien minuten later had hij nog niets gevonden en plantte zich moedeloos terug neer op zijn bed, maar toen viel zijn blik op de gekregen sokken. Had zijn broer niet geklaagd over een gebrek aan sokken? Snel zocht hij wat papier bij elkaar en pakte de sokken terug in en sloop stiekem de slaapzaal van zijn broer in.

* * *

Albus zuchtte en zette zich neer aan tafel. De zorg voor zijn geestelijk labiele zusje viel hem zwaar. Altijd had moeder alleen voor haar gezorgd, nadat vader in Azbakan was beland, maar nu kwam aan hem de taak toe. Het was vermoeiend en niet bepaald interessant. Hij voelde zich gevangen tussen de vier muren van hun huisje, terwijl buiten de wijdere wereld lonkte. Steeds weer slaagde Desiderius en hij er ook in om in de zoveelste ruzie te belanden. Nu was het kerstmis en hij zag er totaal niet naar uit.

Met een gefrustreerde blik keek hij weer eens naar de versleten afdankertjes van zijn broer die hij momenteel aanhad. In een woedebui had Ariana zijn kleerkast in brand gestoken en niets was er overgebleven. Getransformeerde kleren waren van slechte kwaliteit en scheurden nagenoeg meteen, en om nieuwe kleren te gaan kopen op de Wegisweg had hij momenteel geen tijd. Daarvoor was zijn zusje de laatste dagen in een te onstabiele bui om ook maar even alleen gelaten te worden.

Hij hoorde de voordeur opengaan. Een minuut later liep zijn broer de keuken binnen en gooide een pak op tafel.

'Hier, het is niet veel, maar ik heb maar weinig tijd gehad en ik wil hier zijn om mee een oogje te houden op Ariana.'

Desiderius wierp een trieste blik op hun zusje die in de living op de sofa in slaap was gevallen.

Albus ondertussen deed het pak open. Nieuw ondergoed en sokken. Met een dankbare blik keek hij naar zijn broer en stond toen op om thee te maken.

* * *

Harry liep de kamer uit. Albus wierp nog een laatste blik op de Spiegel van Neregeb en volgde hem. Hij glimlachte. Nee, een mens kan nooit genoeg sokken hebben.


End file.
